DE 199 07 883 has made known an inner actuation means for doors wherein a lever-like handle is supported so as to be pivotable about an axis within a housing which, in turn, is attached to the door. A portion of the handle is connected to the door lock via a linkage or actuating cable. A spring biases the handle into a rest position. A portion of the handle is toothed and engages with a pinion which is seated on the axle of a silicone rotary damper. Such an assembly efficiently meets the purpose of damping the pull-back motion of the door inside lever. The assembly described has a fixed geometrical association of its parts or components. Frequently, there is not sufficient space to integrate the known inner actuation means for doors in the automobile door.